Superboy (Conner Kent)
DC Universe |Variations = |Accessories = |Years = 2014 |Appearances =5004076 Minifigure Gift Set LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham }} Superboy is a Super Heroes minifigure who first appears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. He is only available in handheld versions of the game. Superboy physically appeared in a retailer exclusive boxed minfigure gift set in 2014. Description He has a tousled, black hairpiece which has also been used for Robin and Agent Chase. His face is coloured light nougat and has an open-mouthed smirk. He has a black muscular torso and a red S'' logo on it. His arms and legs are black, but in IOS his legs are dark blue, and his hands are flesh. In ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Superboy has the same abilities as Superman, Supergirl, and General Zod; he is able to use heat vision, x-ray vision, freeze breath, super strength, and can fly, but is repelled by Kryptonite. Superboy has a black torso with black short-sleeved flesh arms. Superboy has a serious expression on one side of his head, and an angry expression with red eyes to represent heat vision on the other. Superboy's torso has the red and black Superman shield in the center of his chest, with the cut of the shirt on his body printed as well. The back of his torso is a continuation of the cut of the shirt. Superboy's pants are earth blue, and have printed pockets and stitching. There is a printed belt buckle on the center of Superboy's waistband. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Superboy returns in his New 52 suit. He wears a red and black spandex suit and has the same face as Superman, without the cheekbones and wrinkles. He has the same abilities as Superman. Background Superboy, alter ego Conner Kent or Kon-El, is an ally to Superman. Superboy was cloned from DNA of Superman and Lex Luthor by a group called Project Cadmus but before the experiment was completed, he escaped and set out into Metropolis. After getting a manager, he settled in Hawaii for a while, where he faced villains like King Shark. His relationship with Robin mirrors that of Superman and . Superboy has made a lot of friendships and has joined groups such as Teen Titans and Young Justice. Young Justice Superboy is a main character in Young Justice, alongside Robin (Dick Grayson), Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Blue Beetle. He formed a close relationship with Miss Martian during his time with the team. Just like in the comics, he is a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor. In LEGO Batman 2 In the portable version of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Superboy is unlocked for purchase after finding the first minikit in Attack on LexCorp. He costs 150,000 studs. He plays no role in the story. In LEGO Batman 3 Superboy appears in his New 52 outfit. He plays no role in the main story, but he hosts one of Supergirl's side quests and can be purchased for 325,000. Gallery of Video Game Variants Appearances * 5004076 Minifigure Gift Set Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Gallery LEGO-DC-1024x1024.jpg Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games